indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Me
thumb|center|335 px Let The Love Go On Chorus: Let the love go on, on and on It's so cold ont there Take my hand And you'll be strong, on and on With our love we can lay down the world Let's lay down the world I know you say that all my dreams won't come true I know you feel that I am blind, just a fool But if you just listen once And if you just tried it once You'll feel the peace in your soul Chorus I know you feel you build your life on a lie Cause now you know how strong it is You see how love can give you peace You hold the key to your soul Chorus Take my hand and you will see Sweet love in harmony With our love we can lay down the world Chorus песня: Пусть любовь продолжается Пусть любовь продолжается снова и снова Так холодно на улице, возьми мою руку И ты будешь сильным, снова и снова С нашей любовью мы можем оставить мир Давай оставим мир Я знаю,ты говоришь, что все мои мечты не сбудутся Я знаю, ты чувствуешь, что я безрассудная, просто дурочка Уу... Уу... Уу... Но, если ты просто (если ты просто)послушаешь раз (послушаешь раз) И, если ты просто(если ты просто)попробуешь это раз (попробуешь это раз) Ты почувствуешь мир (почувствуешь мир)в твоей душе Оу Ооу И пусть любовь продолжается снова и снова Так холодно на улице, возьми мою руку И ты будешь сильным, снова и снова С нашей любовью мы можем оставить мир Давай оставим мир (оставим мир) (оставим мир, оставим мир) День за днем я вижу любовь в твоих глазах Я знаю, ты чувствуешь, что ты строишь свою жизнь на лжи и-и-и-и-и Потому, что сейчас ты знаешь (сейчас ты знаешь), как сильно это (как сильно это) Ты видишь, как любовь (видишь, как любовь) может дать тебе мир (может дать тебе мир) Ты владеешь ключом (владеешь ключом)к твоей душе (к твоей душе)Е-е-е-е-е И пусть любовь продолжается снова и снова Так холодно на улице, возьми мою руку И ты будешь сильным, снова и снова С нашей любовью мы можем оставить мир Давай оставим мир (оставим мир) (оставим мир, оставим мир) Возьми мою руку и ты увидишь (оставь) Сладкую любовь и гармонию (оставь) С нашей любовью мы можем оставить мир (оставить мир) (оставить мир, оставить мир) И пусть любовь продолжается снова и снова Так холодно на улице, возьми мою руку И ты будешь сильным, снова и снова С нашей любовью мы можем оставить мир Давай оставим мир (оу оу оу оу оу) Так холодно на улице, возьми мою руку(оу-оу-оу-оу-оу) И ты будешь сильным, снова и снова(оу-оу-оу-оу-оу) С нашей любовью мы можем оставить мир(оу-оу-оу-оу-оу) Давай оставим мир (оу-оу-оу-оу-оу-оу-оу-о) И пусть любовь продолжается (пусть любовь) снова и снова (снова и снова) Так холодно на улице, возьми мою руку И ты будешь сильным(будешь сильным), снова и снова (снова и снова) С нашей любовью мы можем оставить мир Давай оставим мир (оставим мир) (оставим мир, оставим мир) И пусть любовь продолжается снова и снова Так холодно на улице, возьми мою руку И ты будешь сильным, снова и снова С нашей любовью мы можем оставить мир